


Hallucinations

by totallynotfanfiction



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Borderline sadfic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotfanfiction/pseuds/totallynotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a replica of the Harry that was supposed to be dead--that he watched die on a laptop screen and that Merlin watched die in his office.<br/>He was hallucinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

He was hallucinating. He had to be if Harry Hart was standing in front of him with the beautifully tailored bespoke suit, the framed glasses that analysed every single move, the tiny perfect details like the signet ring on his right hand, the cufflinks sporting the Kingsman emblem, the Oxfords without brogues, and the squared face littered with little age lines. It was a replica of the Harry that was supposed to be dead—that he watched die on a laptop screen and that Merlin watched die in his office. If Eggsy looked close enough, he could see the pale scars that were invisible to anyone not looking for them and could see the dark eyes that looked over ever so wisely. Quiet beauty wrapped up in the most gentlemanly package. And Eggsy wanted to cry because it couldn't be real. Not after a bullet to the head and what seemed like years of silence.

Eggsy swallowed thickly and shook his head as he looked to his own Oxfords, destination set to Merlin's desk that was lined with papers and guns. He brushed shoulders with his hallucination without thought, and they knocked together. And Eggsy stopped. He inhaled sharply as though he had just gotten stabbed by a short knife and whipped his eyes to Merlin, on the verge of tears as his lips fumbled for a word, anything to say. A breath barely escaped him when he saw Merlin's short nod and little smile that assured him that no, this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him whatsoever and that this was truly his Harry Hart standing before him. And tears came the moment Eggsy raised a shaky hand to rest on the aged face. It was warm, and Eggsy sobbed. He pulled at the suit like a child, trying to shake himself into believing that this was reality, that this was Harry's bespoke suit, but more importantly that this was Harry, living and breathing and holding him close as well. He could feel the calloused hands at the nape of his neck, the warm breath hushing him and whispering "it's alright, Eggsy, I'm back now. I won't leave you like that again."

Eggsy whimpered as he tried to shake his head again in denial, but the hand ran through his hair comfortingly. "I'm dreaming again, aren't I? You'll be gone again and I'm going to spend the morning with JB watching something dumb like My Fair Lady." A thumb caught his tears without hesitation. "Harry Hart, this is a sick prank you jackass of a ghost."

"If I was to be a ghost, I wouldn't be so cruel. A gentleman always has a good explanation for his cruelty," Harry laughed gently. It was perfect, a little dry, and full of everything Eggsy couldn't begin to describe. "This isn't a dream, my dear boy. I love you too much to play silly pranks like that."

Eggsy swallowed once more and looked up. He must have looked like a mess, his face all red, streaked with tears and gross with snot, but it didn't look like Harry seemed to mind at all as he smiled that gentle smile. "I love you too, Harry. I do, I really do."

The two of them jumped a bit when Merlin sighed, his off chuckle breaking the room. "I'm going to get a bit of scotch to celebrate." He gave another smile that somehow looked comfortable on his aging features. "The boy and I missed you, Harry. Next time you leave, you'd better be walking with a real cane and be older than the Queen herself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Merlin. I'm sure Galahad here will be keeping a close eye on me."

Eggsy laughed as he wiped his face with his sleeve. If it was any other day, Harry would have his head for soiling his suit. "Yeah. Never again." And Eggsy meant it as he buried his face into the crook of a warm neck, smiling as big as he had on Daisy's first day of nursery school, on the first day he knew his mum was safe from Dean. He heard Merlin leave the room, and felt the hand back in his hair, mussing it a bit as his own hands ran up and down the fabric to anchor himself to this seemingly impossible reality; the familiar scent of Earl Grey and sharp gunpowder was faint on Harry, but still lingering enough that it was the biggest comfort of all. It reassured him that this was his own Harry, not a dream Harry or some Harry that was engineered in a lab.

And when Eggsy glanced up and ghosted the tips of his fingers over Harry's temple, he could feel a welled up scar that wasn't quite finished healing completely, a streak from the temple to his ear that must have been fairly deep. Harry's laughter made him jump. "That Valentine could shoot, but his aim was shit. You would have done better on day one of your training," Harry muttered, his voice laced with careful admiration and adoration that only came through when he spoke of Eggsy.

Eggsy couldn't help but nose at the chin. It had been too long. "I missed you, Harry."

"And I, you, Eggsy."


End file.
